This invention relates in general to a driveshaft assembly. In particular, this invention relates to a driveshaft assembly having an improved tube yoke design which enhances performance of the driveshaft assembly when torque is applied thereto.
A driveline assembly is used to transmit rotational power from a source, such as an engine, to a driven component, such as a pair of wheels. In a typical driveline assembly, a driveshaft assembly is included. In most cases, the driveshaft assembly includes a driveshaft tube and a tube yoke. The tube yoke usually includes a tube seat, which is connected to the driveshaft tube, and a pair of spaced apart lugs.
The tube yoke is subject to torque loads. The torque loads can cause radial deformation of the tube yoke and, specifically, the tube seat. Radial deformation, and especially non-uniform radial deformation, can be problematic and can be caused when torque is applied to the driveshaft assembly by rotating the assembly in a clockwise direction or when torque is applied to the driveshaft assembly by rotating the assembly in a counterclockwise direction.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved tube yoke that reduces the amount of radial deformation which occurs to a tube seat when torque is applied to the driveshaft assembly and enhances the performance of the driveshaft assembly by improving the interaction of the tube yoke and the driveshaft tube.